


Normalacy

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, normal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Normalacy

Clint's life was never normal.   
Even during his childhood.   
Always abused and beaten.   
His teen years were spent in circus,  
Whike adult life in Shield,   
Being a spy.  
His life would never be normal.   
He had accepted it long ago.


End file.
